Saber of the Fields
by Diabowserker
Summary: Lance Hemlock is the adopted son of Seeder, a former champion, and he knows the odds are not in his favor. So he's been training his whole life to even the odds. But in the arena, he finds something he could never have prepared for... T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**I cannot figure out how to name my first chapter, so hears the title.**

Lance Hemlock

Rue's four note whistle reverberated through the orchard, marking the end of the last harvest day before the reaping. I set down my basket, the kind used by the people on the ground to catch the apples dropped from above. As usual peacekeepers were doing their sweeps to ensure that nothing was stolen- _Like that's gonna happen_, I thought sourly. The last time something was stolen, my brother and I intervened to keep Drake, the head peacekeeper, from whipping Candice Thurn to death. That was over a year ago, and we still have the scars from the 75 lashes a piece we received as punishment. My brother's name is Thresh. Mine's Lance. We're orphans, brought up in different families. Our mother died giving birth to me. I don't know about my father. Thresh was 4 when we were orphaned. Now he's 16, and I turn 12 tomorrow. On reaping day. Seems like a cruel joke, huh? I was adopted by Seeder, a former champion of the Hunger Games. We live in victors village, but I spend as much time as I can in the commons, with my best friend, Rue. Rue is 10, and the oldest of six siblings. She won't accept charity, so me and Thresh always lend a hand with her foraging. We've been caught and whipped many times. Thresh was adopted by a commons family. They too, will not accept charity. That's how it's always been, the three of us working to support two families. Whenever I'm not in the commons, Seeder's been teaching me some skills in case I get picked for the reaping.

"They always put the children of victors in the arena," she would say when I complained, "I want to make sure you win, so you're gonna train." After nearly six years of training, I'm a passable archer, an expert survivor, and a quick thinker. But my real skill is with katanas. There's almost always some kind of sword at the cornucopia, and katanas are my favorite. We already thrashed out a rough battle plan, which involves me sprinting for the cornucopia, grabbing some weapons and basic survival gear, and beating feet away from the bloodbath.

Thresh, Rue, and I pass inspection, then slip out of the orchard and head for a gap in the charged fence we found years earlier. Rue asks, "Are you worried about the reaping, Lance?" I can see the concern on her young face. Thresh answers for me, "Of course he is! The champion's kids always end up in the arena, and I doubt that's coincidence!" Then he adds in the capital accent, "The only slips in the orb are the ones with your name on it. May the odds be ever in your favor!"

"Oh thanks. I feel all better now," I say and then we all laugh, though the laugh is extinguished when we discover peacekeepers mending the gap in the fence. That night, my dreams are disturbed with violent images of the arena, and I hear Claudius Templesmith announce, "Let the 72nd Hunger Games begin!"

**Well, what do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I really have nothing to say.**

**Reaping**

I awake form my nightmare being gently shaken by Seeder. She murmurs in my ear, "Get ready." I look out the window. Yikes! It must be nearly time! I'll never remember how I got ready and down to the reaping so fast. When I arrived I saw a new capitol representative was standing by the reaping balls. He was tall, with short cropped black hair, and eyes the color of blood. I step up next to Thresh and murmur, "What have I missed?"

He whispers back, "The treaty of treason and the introduction of Attendant Douglas Floyd."

Douglas makes no comment as he steps forward and withdraws the name from the girl's ball. He then reads, in a voice like knives, "Candice Thurn." Thresh lets out a small groan as the fourteen-year old love of his life whom I saved from whips a few years back ascends the steps. Her face is completely devoid of expression as she mounts the podium and goes to stand by Seeder. Standing tall and straight, she must be nearly 6', although she is still dwarfed by Douglas, who must be at least 6'10". He then moves on to the boys reaping ball and reads, "Lance Hemlock." I say to Thresh, "That went as expected," before I head for the steps. Thresh grabs me from behind. "Not quite," he says, and I can hear the pain in his voice as he says, "I'm making sure Candice survives. I volunteer." The last part he announces to the crowd at large. Douglas motions him forward. Then I step forward and block his path. "No," I say in a firm voice, "I refuse your offer." Gasps emanate from the crowd, along with a strangled cry that I know without looking came from Rue. I force a smirk as I ascend the stairs. As I walk toward Chaff, I turn to the crowd, and with my fingers in my mouth, I blow out Rue's whistle. The crowd falls silent. Then Rue raises her fingers and responds in kind. First one person, then another takes up the call. Douglas does not react and simply tells us to shake hands. We do. A group of peacekeepers then usher us into the Justice Building. I sit and wait for the arrival of my friends and family. I'm not surprised when Thresh storms in, his anger obvious. "What did you do that for!" he roars, "I will never be able to live if one of you two end up dying, and that's now 100% guaranteed! I volunteered to ensure that Candice made it home, because there is no way I'll be able to watch these games without being torn apart!"

I respond, struggling to keep my emotions unreadable, "That's exactly why I refused."

Thresh sinks to a chair, the emotion draining from his face. Then he says in an unreadable voice, "Explain."

I take the plunge, "To watch you throw away your life to ensure that another came home would destroy me and Rue. I would never stop going back, trying to undo that moment. It would drive me mad."

I watched with bated breath as Thresh took in a deep breath of air. Then he let out a laugh that was so unexpected I fell out of my chair. Thresh, still chuckling helped me up. I gave him a quizzical look. Between chuckles, Thresh said, "My death might destroy you two, but your death would completely unhinge Rue. It's alright water under the bridge. Just make sure one of you comes home." Still chuckling, Thresh left the room.

I felt a confused melting pot of emotions. What had Thresh meant when he said Rue would be unhinged? Thresh as my family so why would Rue be more unhinged? Come to think of it, maybe Thresh is already going off the deep end with grief. I'll solve this conundrum later.

The nest to enter is Rue. Her eyes are slightly puffy, and she's obviously holding back tears. The sight breaks my heart. "Hey," I say, trying to sound casual, but my voice cracks. She lets out a shaky laugh and says, "Promise me you'll come home." Her voice isn't very steady either. I nod, "I promise. No matter what I have to do, I'll come home."

Rue says, "I'll hold you to that." She then removes a wristband made of black leather, embossed with a symbol of two swords crossed, with triangles to the left, right, and top. "Will you take it as your token?"

"Count on it," I respond, and place the band on my right wrist. Suddenly the door opens, and two peacekeepers walk in. "Time to go," they say in unison. I suddenly become conscious of the fact that Rue's face is barely inches from my own. I stand up, "Alright," I say slightly embarrassed for reasons I can't explain. And I follow them out of the room.

**Fun fact: the symbol on the band is my own personal symbol. Reviews are appreciated. **


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter was started the same day as my last chapter, but took quite awhile to finish.**

I step onto the train platform and turn around, knowing I may well be seeing my home for the last time. I take one last look, and then step onto the train. I'm immediately confronted by Chaff. He says, "What has Seeder taught you?"

"Don't I get one day to reconcile myself to my lot?" I protest.

"No," is the direct answer, "My question stands."

My eyes quickly perform a search of the room. They land on a knife in Chaff's belt. I step forward as if to punch him. When his arm comes up to block, I drop my hand and quick-draw his knife. Before Chaff has a chance to react, I spin the knife forward and stop, point an inch from his forehead. Chaff appears unperturbed. He nods and says, "Well done." Then he kicks me squarely in the crotch, and as I double over in pain, his remaining hand fastens over my wrist. I let out a cry of pain as he applies pressure, forcing me to let go. He immediately disengages and grabs the knife before it hits the ground. With the precision of one who has done this many times before, Chaff hurls the knife at me, hilt first. It strikes me square on the forehead, and I crash to the ground. He recovers his knife and helps me up, saying, "That was an interesting technique, but never let your guard fall, or you'll die."

I rub my forehead and say, "I'll remember that."

Chaff then asks, "So what's your main skill. You're talented enough with that knife, but I don't believe for a second that that's all Seeder taught you."

I reply, "I can fight unarmed quite well."

"Show me."

Then Chaff lunges at me, and with more speed than I thought possible, clubs me over the head with his stump of an arm. I stagger backwards and he lunges for me with his hand stretched for my throat. I react, grabbing Chaff's hand and pressing hard on his wrist in the same maneuver he just used on me. Chaff cries out and I release him. He says, "Good, but unarmed combat isn't something you can show the Gamemakers. Anything else?"

I'd been saving this one. "Swordsmanship."

Chaff nods, "Seeing as we can't try that on each other, I'll have to take your word for it. So with that in mind, I suggest you learn some additional survival skills, say fishing, for example. Also important, make friends and form a few alliances. If you want to get home, then you'll need all the help you can get."

"And what if I don't want allies, considering I'll have to kill them later," I ask, my insides turning over at the thought.

This doesn't go over too well with Chaff, who snaps, "Then start writing your will and testament." Then he storms out of the room. As he opens the door, I catch sight of Seeder and Candice. I immediately decide that I want to spend as little time as possible with Thresh's girlfriend, knowing that she'll have to die for me to live. That night in bed, however, I decide that even if I don't want to know Candice, I do need allies, and if worst comes to worst, it may be easier to ally with my district partner than a Career. I snort. Ha, I think. Like any Career would ally with me. And, despite the fact that Careers are generally the victors in the games, do I really want one as an ally.

**I feel a little guilty that I didn't do a bit more, considering the wait. But, so it goes. Sayonara!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm really, really sorry about my lack of writing recently, but school just started and I've been really busy. Anyway, I'm going to try and update 2 stories every weekend. I probably won't do another for this story for some time. Enjoy!**

The next day, we arrive at the capitol, and I can now safely say that it is every bit as magnificent as the cameras showed it. I can see the people on the streets pointing at the tribute train. Capitol citizens, eagerly anticipating the death of children that they have never met. I despise them for it, and it's all I can do not to let it show. If I want to get out of here, then I'm going to need sponsors. I do my best to control my face, and manage to put an indifferent and cocky expression in place. Before long, I am placed in the hands of my grotesque, stenciled prep team. Remembering the instructions Seeder gave me a few years back, I pretty much zone out and let them go to work. After about an hour, the prep team leaves, and I sit and wait another half hour before my stylist arrives. A man then walks through the door, covered with multicolored stencils and with gemstones embedded in his forehead. I barely manage to stifle a groan as I make the connection. My stylist is none other than Haderas Kemmp, a man infamous for designing costumes that leave more skin exposed than covered. He says, in a raspy voice, "Stand up and remove your robe." I stifle another groan as I comply. That doesn't bode well. Haderas begins circling me, and it is currently requiring immense self-control not to immediately retrieve the robe. Haderas stops circling and comments, "Not bad physique, and posture is unusually good. That should do well for what I have in mind."

I really don't like the sound of that.

Later, I'm standing next to my chariot in a costume that leaves me feeling very uncomfortable. I mean, can you call it a costume if I'm not wearing a single stitch of clothing? I'm covered in mud and plants, strategically knotted in the groin area. I suppose it could've been worse, I mean, I could've been completely naked. Then Candice walks in, looking very self conscious, and I groan at the irony of my last thought, for Candice's costume is considerably more… revealing. I groan again. Candice narrows her eyes and says, in a dangerous voice, "What?"

I respond, "I just thought of Thresh's reaction when he finds out we got the most perverted stylist in the history of the games."

Candice shudders, "I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid. I really don't want him to end up as an Avox."

I shrug, "As long as no one makes any comments, he won't be charged with manslaughter."

Candice gives a weak chuckle, cut off almost instantly when she notices the looks being thrown her way by District 2's male Tribute. Candice gives him a scathing look. If looks could kill, then a Career would have just died. Surprisingly, a guy with red hair whom I recognize as the Career from 1 walks over and shoves him so hard that he falls over. It actually looked quite comical, and Candice lets out a scathing laugh, which I don't begrudge her, considering what the Career had been staring at. A fist fight looks inevitable, but then the chariots begin to pull forward, and all I can do is hope and pray that I won't be completely stripped of all dignity. Sparing a sideways glance at Candice, I can tell she's thinking the same thing. As the chariots pull into the open, I pretty much zone out and let myself think. The first thing that pops into my mind is the Career from 1, and why he shoved his future ally. By the end of the chariot ride, I've come to two conclusion: 1, the district 1 tribute is not as perverted as the district 2 tribute, and that any break between the Careers is good for all of us.

Thresh was in a truly foul mood. Why you ask? Let's see: he was just forced to watch his brother and girlfriend be nationally exposed, as if they weren't both going to die in about a week. _What did they ever due to deserve that? _Thresh thought to himself. The worst part was that he didn't know who he wanted to survive made his stomach turn over. _As for Rue_, he thought with a grim happiness, _there are no such conflictions. _The fact that Rue considered Lance too old and Lance simply didn't know what he was feeling yet caused him immense amusement. Or at least, it had before Lance was sentenced to death and the truth had failed to come out. And then he sank back into his misery.

**Well, what do you think? Did I do it justice? Was the chapter too short? Will Lance die? Are Rue's feeling's obvious ? Do you hate me because you know that she's going to die? Should I shut up now? Review!**


End file.
